Technological advances have led to the development of new types of thermometers, including handheld electronic thermometers. Electronic thermometers can target different areas of the body for temperature measurement, including cavities such as the ears or mouth, or external areas such as the forehead. Some such thermometers use infrared technology to measure temperature. These thermometers can provide a relatively simple and non-invasive method for measuring temperature.